1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for expressing emotion and intention in remote interaction and a real emoticon system thereof; and, more particularly, to a method for expressing emotion and intention in remote interaction and a real emoticon system thereof, which allow a user to intuitively and realistically communicate with opponents by expressing or inputting a user's emotion and intention through an object having a realistic shape in a remote interaction environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote interaction is a technology that enables a user to communicate with an opponent in a remote location. Various remote interaction methods were introduced, for example, a wired/wireless telephone, an E-mail, a video conferencing, and an instant messenger.
The remote interaction has been advanced from a text based remote interaction for exchanging text based emotion and intention expressions between users in real time through a wired and wireless Internet to a multimedia based remote interaction for exchanging emotion and intention expressions with multimedia elements such as music, images, and video between users in real time.
Communication service providers have developed a remote interaction environment as a realistic virtual environment in order to satisfy the demands of users who want to clearly and dynamically express various desires such as emotions and intentions and to express various desires with characteristic and the feeling of movement rather than simple text based expression.
For example, an instant messenger enables users to chat in real time like a telephone. Through the instant messenger, the users can also exchange intentions in real time as well as transmitting memos, files, and documents through the Internet. The instant messenger was introduced with a text based dialog box. The instant messenger has been advanced to express users' emotions and intentions with images such as emoticons. The instance messenger has been further advanced to express user's emotion and intention expression using flash based moving images. Also, the instant messenger provides a realistic and friendly remote interaction environment to a user using background music and video conference.
Hereinafter, a method for expressing the emotion and the intention of a user according to the related art will be described.
A method for expressing the emotion and the intention of a user according to the related art was introduced in Korea Patent No. 471669.
In the Korea Patent No. 471669, a method of expressing a user's emotion through vibration instead of using the text message of a mobile communication terminal was introduced. Comparing to text based remote interaction, the introduced method enables a user to express emotions variously and dynamically using the vibration function of a mobile communication terminal.
However, the method of No. 471669 has following shortcoming. A user is only enabled to express simple emotion and intention expressions using the vibration function of a mobile communication terminal based on strength and duration time of vibration. Also, the method of No. 471669 cannot be applied to a mobile communication terminal having no vibration function. Furthermore, a user cannot directly control how to express emotions and intentions through vibration because unchangeable preset vibration expressions are provided in the method of No. 471669.
Another method for expressing user's emotion and intention expressions was introduced in Korea Patent Publication No. 2006-12818.
In the method of No. 2006-12818, avatars were used to express emotions and intentions in visually and acoustically.
However, the method of No. 2006-12818 has a difficulty to realistically and dynamically express emotion and intention expressions to an opponent because the avatars are a virtual object only displayed on a display unit of a mobile communication terminal.